Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by FigureIt
Summary: Rhea is a forensic psychologist. Who resides in the United States. Who now has to come running down to Japan to deal with her younger sister, Misa, and this 'wonderful' thing she just has to show her. Who gets caught up with a certain detective. LxOC R&R
1. Phonecalls At Night

_Riiiiiiiing_.

"Oh dear god," I mumbled, staring at my lit phone through half opened eyes," who in the hell is calling me at three in the morning…"

After flailing about to escape my bed sheets, I staggered onto my feet and picked up the phone, of which only seemed to get louder by each consecutive ring. I gingerly grasped it, squinting at the harsh light only to roll my eyes when I noticed who it was that was currently interrupting my sleep. I flipped the phone open, placing it a few inches away from my ear, knowing that if I placed it too close, my eardrum would without a doubt rupture.

"OHAYOU BIG SISTER," a familiar voice screeched from my phone as I winced in response," I have some news to tell you!"

"You realize that I live in the United States, and have in fact, been residing here for the past 5 years. Correct?" I had stated, my voice about five octaves lower than hers.

"Well…. Yes," she replied, admonished.

"That means I no longer go about my life according to the Japanese timezone," I grumbled. " But regardless of the fact I have to get up and give therapy in about four more hours, what is this glorious news you couldn't wait to tell me?"

"He's dead," she said, her voice now serious," Kira killed the guy!"

"Misa.." I began, now wide awake and alert, as I began to pace back in forth throughout my apartment. "By guy, you mean specifically –"

"Yes, yes him," Misa exclaimed, voice becoming more animated by the second, "the one who killed Mom and Dad!"

My body went cold and I clenched my jaw. My eyes immediately made contact with one of the few pictures I had of my parents that was placed proudly on the coffee table before me. I sat down on my couch and picked up the frame to inspect it, having difficulty without the aid of my glasses. There was our mother, of whom Misa and I inherited our blonde hair. Misa got her amber eyes from our father, while I retained my mother's simple gray ones, as well as her poor eye sight to go with it.

"Rhea," Misa called, returning my attention back to the phone," Are you still there?"

"Er, yeah, I'm here," I stammered. "So, for sure, it was Kira?"

Japan wasn't the only place affected by this 'godly' killer, and the States were even more infuriated with this said person, mainly because of the relatively recent deaths of their top FBI agents. I wasn't new to this Kira, or whomever they were, so hearing their name was no surprise to me. It was all the news wanted to cover for the past two months.

"Yeah, they died of a heart attack with some other people last night," Misa chirped," I just can't believe Kira would do this for us!"

I raised my eyebrows in response," Wait, how Kira did it for us? Excuse me?"

"He obviously knows that the guy deserved to die," she remarked brightly," Even when the jury didn't really think he did it, but we knew he did! So yes, he did do it for us."

"I suppose," I responded," So, the police found out Kira was a guy - you just mentioned Kira as a 'he'?"

"Well, no, not really," she replied sheepishly," I just have this feeling, oooh, and I bet he is just dreamy!"

"I wouldn't really welcome a serial killer as a brother-in-law with open arms Misa," I said dryly," Even if you found a way to meet the guy. I truly recommend that you don't try to meet the guy either."

I could almost visualize her infamous pout over the phone. I decided to change the subject. "But regardless, are you okay? How's the modeling coming along?"

"It's doing so good," she yelped happily," I'm already a teen idol over here, everyone knows my name! Do people know who I am yet over in America too?"

I laughed," That's great! And yeah, some patients normally ask if you and I are related because of the last name thing. They get really excited when I tell them you're my little sister."

Misa cooed," Oh yay! Do you think Kira knows who I am then if people in America know where I am? I mean I'm already big here in Japan, so maybe I could really—"

"Misa, stop right there," I murmured slowly," I thought you were joking when you said you were going out to find Kira. I get praising him, I'm all for the guy personally, we need a better world god knows. But don't you think—"

"Heheh… I was kidding Rhea," Misa laughed," Not like I have anyway to talk to him or anything. Oh well, a girl can only dream!"

"Alright, alright," I replied with a sigh," But are you seriously okay with everything? With the guy being dead now and everything? Maybe you should take a few days off work."

"I'm fine," she retorted impatiently," Just glad the guy is dead. Don't try to start shrinking me now or anything."

"Well, okay," I said hesitantly," I'm just trying to look after you, is all. Big sister, you know."

"I know," Misa said airily," But I'm okay, I promise. "

"Speaking of," I replied quickly," Is that guy that was stalking you still around? You should really tell the police, if he is, because if you don't, I will. Not kidding."

"No," Misa began before she trailed off oddly," No, I haven't seen him. Which is weird, but that's good for me, right?"

"Okay good," I let out a sigh of relief," Just want to make sure you stay in one piece, it would be difficult for you to model with some crazy psycho wearing your skin."

"Eww, you weirdo," Misa laughed," But yes, I'm safe. I got to go now, byeeee!"

With that being said, she hung up. I sighed and snapped my phone shut. I drudgingly moved my feet into my bedroom and fell on my bed, face buried in the comforter.

* * *

><p>"So, Mr. Jenings…" I began, as I stared at the sneering man in handcuffs before me," tell me about yourself."<p>

"Nah, let's talk about you," the elder man replied, leaning forward with his elbows on the cool metal table separating the two of us," How old are you, hmm? Twenty-one? Twenty-two?"

My eyes narrowed slightly at the man's questioning, and I made quick eye contact with a fellow psychologist that was in the opposite corner of the room. He nodded his head in confirmation.

"Is there significance to my age, Mr. Jenings?" I inquired, reopening the file before me and scanning its contents once more.

"Yeah, you could say that," he laughed, eyes bright with cruel mirth," The only ones I like are 'round that age."

"By ones, you're referring to women, Mr. Jenings?" My partner spoke up, striding to stand himself a little ways to my left.

"Might be," Jenings hissed, glaring at the male psychologist, Joshua," Might not be."

"I come to understand your mother was quite young when she had you," I interrupted, peering at the cuffed man through my glasses," And she unfortunately passed away when she was young as well, did she not?"

Jenings stiffened, and his face tinged a light red. His eyes shifted over to me with a contained rage. I tilted my head to look over a Joshua, noting if he was observing Jening's reaction as well. Joshua's eyes were trained on him, unwavering. I turned my gaze back to Jenings.

"She was a single mother dating," I continued, reading off the file that was before me," Her last boyfriend was a man of about your current age now, forty-three. An Eric Thiston I believe was his name. He was the leading suspect of the apparent murder of your mother, he was also convicted."

"I don't remember anyway, I was a damn kid," Jenings replied, now staring at me apathetically.

"You know," I said, searching for any emotion from the man," My parents were killed, in front of me, when I was a child. The man who did it died about a month or so ago, and things like that can rouse some feelings. I see that the man, Eric Thiston, died about five or six months ago now, how did you react—"

"But now let's talk of things more recent. Apparently you had a fancy for killing twenty somethings women who had young children about a few months ago. Does that have anything to do with 'not remembering', Jenings?" Joshua interrupted.

I swiftly glared at my partner, angry at his overly prompt manner. Joshua ignored my look and took a few steps closer to Jenings who was still void of any obvious emotion.

"Did you feel a closure, knowing you were no longer the only one with no mother?" Joshua pressed," Did it make you feel good, knowing that you created another 'you', if you will?"

Jenings gazed up at Joshua coolly and opened his mouth briefly before closing it again. His eyes grew wide and his hands tugged at his constraints. I leapt to my feet in alarm, and Joshua took a few hesitant steps away from the man. A gurgle escaped Jenings throat, as he began to shake. I yelped, finally coming to understand what was going on.

"Kira!" I hissed at Joshua," It's Kira, he's having a heart attack. Hurry, get help!"

Joshua fled the room as I unlocked Jenings from his cuffs, laying him down on the floor. I began pumping at his chest and breathing into his mouth frantically. My glasses slid of my face and clattered onto the cement floor, making me flinch instinctively. Jenings was not responding. I looked desperately at the door my partner just ran out of. Finally, a series of paramedics rushed in, adorning a defibrillator with them. I grasped my glasses and got to my feet, stepping back as the paramedics tried to revive him. After a few more moments, they stopped. I paused then rushed out of the room in anger.

"God fucking damn it," I seethed," This is the third one this month."

Joshua trailed out from behind me," This Kira guy is really starting to get on my last nerve, we can't even do our job anymore!"

"That's the understatement of the year," I grumbled, eyeing the gurney that the newly dead Jenings was laying atop of," I've only had four cases that I got to see through for the entirety of the month. This is bull. Can you believe my little sister is basically in love with the guy?"

Joshua laughed," Oh, well, you like what he's all about, so you can't really call the kettle black."

I sighed," Er, yeah, but part of our job is to see who the innocent ones are, which ones are truly insane. These people don't even get a chance."

"That's true as well," Joshua murmured.

"Whelp, speaking of my little sister, I'm off to Japan for the week, she has something just wonderful she has to show me," I announced, stretching my arms.

"Oh are you, and let me guess, they made me work overtime for you, right?" Joshua asked, exasperated.

"Possibly," I retorted with a soft chuckle," Well, my plane leaves in about an hour, I'll be seeing you."

Joshua gave me a curt wave before I turned around, heading towards the exit. I took one last look behind me, a frown appearing once more as I caught a glimpse of Jenings unmoving body, covered lamely by a thin white sheet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! This was just an idea, and I'm not <em>entirely <em>sure where it will be going. I'm also not sure how much I enjoy the 'first' point of view. Sorry if the first chapter seemed so slow, it is in fact the introduction. I promise there will be a lot more interesting things occurring in the following chapter. Please let me know your opinions as well as criticisms. Thank you!**


	2. Cardiac Arrests on a Plane

I maneuvered my way through the skinny aisles of the plane, finally stopping to sit into my assigned seat next to the window. I crossed my arms, leaning back and began to prepare for the impossibly long flight from New York to Japan. I reached into my pockets for my iPod, gingerly placing the earbuds in my ears. I gazed out of the window, bored, waiting for the rest of the passengers to board the plane. Someone sat next to me, brushing my shoulder almost roughly as they sat down making me clench my jaw in irritation. I readjusted my glasses as I gave this person a sideways glance, hoping to express my displeasure quietly to them. Though, their eyes were completely trained on me as well, taking me aback. That wasn't the only thing that surprised me though, far from it.

The man's head was tilted, his thick black hair was a wild mess, and he looked like he hadn't had a wink of sleep in days. Granted his appearance was peculiar, the thing that really made me raise eyebrows was the fact he was sitting like a child, hugging his knees close to him. A wave of sympathy suddenly ran through me.

"Are you a first time flyer?" I asked as I took the earbuds out of my ears, assuming his manner was because of fear.

He shrugged, wide dark eyes unwavering from my own, curiosity written all over his features. "Not quite."

The man's voice was soft but fluid, causing the curious look he was giving me to be returned. "Scared of flying in general then?"

"Well, that may be a possibility," he replied slowly, embracing his knees even tighter to himself before lightly pressing his thumb to his lips thoughtfully.

A wry smirk traced my lips," Aren't you vague? Well then.." I paused, before giving him a polite smile," What's your name? Might as well make introductions seeing as we'll be on this plane for almost a full day."

His expression darkened and his eyes became guarded for a quarter of a second, making me frown slightly at the repulsion of his reaction. Then, as if it didn't happen, he gave me a cool smile and answered," My name is Ryuzaki. Yours?"

"Rhea," I replied, relaxing at his now much more calm demeanor," So why are you traveling to Japan? Business or pleasure?"

"Oh, purely business," he said, before finishing with a sly smirk," Though some pleasure wouldn't be minded."

I flushed and laughed," Well, what pleasure is ever minded, truly?"

"What about yourself, Rhea?" Ryuzaki inquired, nibbling on his thumb more feverishly now.

"I suppose it's a mix of the two," I admitted with a curt chuckle," I'm visiting my younger sister, so it normally goes both ways with her."

"And why may that be?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"My sister and I were born in Japan, but when I was 18, I moved here to go to college and just stayed here since I was offered a job. So, whenever I visit, she desperately tries any method to make me stay." I replied with a shrug.

Finally, the plane took off. The pair of us went silent as I watched us reach higher and higher above the city. After a few moments, I returned to my usual position of lying back against the chair. My zoning off was interrupted by a disturbance being caused by Ryuzaki.

"Sir, I seriously have to ask you to sit properly in your seat," a stewardess pleaded," As well as applying your seat belt."

"I'm fine, thank you," he replied curtly," But while you're here, do you have anything sweet to offer?"

The stewardess stared at him, flustered. I let out an amused snort making Ryuzaki turn towards me and give me an irritated expression. He then ignored me and returned his attention to the stewardess once more. "I assure you I will be quite safe, regardless of my sitting position. I appreciate your concern, but you and I both know that there is less than a four perecnt chance of something faulty occurring to the plane. Now, if it is according to human error which increases the chances of a crash to thirteen percent, then that is an issue with the pilots, not me."

The poor woman just stared at him blankly, and I gazed at Ryuzaki and spoke," Is it a common occurrence for you to fluster poor women?"

He turned to me for a moment before saying curtly," It seems to me that it happens more often than not, so yes."

I ignored him and leaned forward to make eye contact with the stewardess and gave her an apologetic smile," I'm sorry for my friend here, he tends to be a bit disagreeable. I'll convince him to sit properly, though I'm sure his desire for something sweet would appeal to his manners."

The woman relaxed and gave me a weary smile before rushing off to retrieve Ryuzaki's sweets. He fixed his gaze onto me give me an uncomfortable look. I merely raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms, expression chastising.

"That was uncalled for, Ryuzaki," I reprimanded," You should have obliged the woman."

"I would have if it weren't something instrumental," he replied, his head tilted to one side.

"Sitting like a frightened child is an instrumental act, hm?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"As a matter of fact, it is," he said petulantly.

I shrugged and relaxed at his morose expression," Alright, alright."

"Let us return to pleasant small talk," he murmured, still slightly sullen.

"Okay," I agreed," So, what is your line of work Ryuzaki?"

"I'm an odd jobs man," he replied smoothly," I tend to not stay in one place for long."

"For some reason I don't see that as too surprising," I remarked playfully.

Ryuzaki gave me a mocking pout before retorting," And what is it that you do, Rhea, that is so much more impressive than my odd-job status?"

"I wouldn't call it impressive by any means," I said, biting on my lip," I work with the police."

"Oh?" he asked, voice interested," Doing what, may I ask?"

"I'm a forensic psychologist," I said with a shrug.

"That sounds interesting," he praised," Who would have known that a pretty woman such as yourself would be smart as well?"

I could feel heat appear on my cheeks and I gave him a sheepish smile," Er, well thank you."

"Just the truth," he replied smoothly.

Before I was about to continue, asking him what exactly the odd jobs he did were, my attention was stolen from me. Yells were let off in the opposite side of the plane, causing me to rise to my feet and look behind me to see a crowd of people standing around a man who was clutching his chest, gurgles rising from his throat.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," I hissed, shoving my way past Ryuzaki and his shocked expression. I rushed past the crowd of people and felt a horrid sense of de'ja'vu as I removed the seat belt from the seizing man and placed him on the ground, beating my fists against his chest repetitively.

"Someone going to help me?" I yelled, glaring at the crowd, "Someone needs to give him air, now!"

Ryuzaki appeared much to my surprise. His stance was slouched until he lowered himself to his knees, and began to breathe into the man's mouth. To my relief, the man's chest was rising and falling in time with Ryuzaki's forced breaths.

"Someone find a paramedic, doctor, or hell, even a damn boy scout, now!" I yelped, making eyes with a few morbidly curious passengers.

Stewardesses were forcing people back to their seats, as Ryuzaki and I were working together on the fallen man. After a few agonizing moments, the man coughed, making Ryuzaki jump back and me halt my motions. Hesitantly, the man sat up, eyes glassy.

"Thank god this was caused by too much fast food rather than Kira this time," I remarked with a sigh, getting to my feet, while helping the man get to his own. I aided him getting into his chair while a plane paramedic finally arrived, giving the man oxygen.

With a sigh, I returned to my seat with Ryuzaki following closely behind. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the rest of the seat. Soon thereafter, a hand grasped my forearm, causing my eyes to open once more to meet Ryuzaki's.

"You alright?" He asked," That was one of the fastest reactions to cardiac arrest I've seen."

"Well, this Kira fellow seems to have a liking towards the criminals I speak with," I said dryly, "I've dealt with quite a few in this month alone."

He nodded slowly, as if in understanding. The original stewardess from before gave the pair of us a grand smile, thanking us profusely for our actions before giving us two slices of chocolate cake. Ryuzaki's eyes widened at his prize and slowly took a piece of the cake with his force and delicately putting it in his mouth. I couldn't move my eyes from his fragile movements, and of course, he noticed my staring and gave me a knowing smirk.

I quickly averted my eyes to my own cake, and ate a piece, my eyes slowly closing from the ecstasy of the taste. I opened my eyelids to notice Ryuzaki's cake already gone, as well as a smirk not once leaving his lips. I rolled my eyes, ignoring him as I continued my dessert. I plugged my eyebuds in my ears once more, drifting off to sleep under the watchful eyes of the mysterious stranger beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>I understand that 'Ryuzaki' is being a tad OC in this chapter, but there is a reason, I promise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>

**-FigureIt**


	3. Diet Strawberry Ice Cream

"Rhea, we landed," a voice murmured, rousing me from an uncomfortable sleep. I grudgingly opened my eyes, only to see Ryuzaki peering at me with a bored expression on his face. I sighed, placing my iPod in my pocket and sitting up straight as the front portion of the plane began unloading. I unbuckled my belt and noted with amusement that Ryuzaki had not changed his awkward sitting position since the beginning of the flight. After a few moments, he got to his feet and started trudging towards the exit of the plane in a characteristic slouch, with me following clumsily behind. In silence the pair of us, along with the rest of the passengers of the plane, began to wait for the luggage. It took an almost impossible amount of time for me to finally eye my things, quickly lifting them off the load and almost throwing them to the ground beside me.

"Looks like you still have to wait," I said apologetically to Ryuzaki, who until that moment, was staring thoughtfully at the wall. " But it was nice meeting you and having someone to talk to in the plane as well as having someone to help give CPR."

At that he gave an almost invisible smirk," Yes, it was pleasant to meet you and aid you in manual respiration, Rhea."

"Well I'm off, maybe I'll see you around, I'll be roaming around Tokyo for a week at least anyway," I said, biding my goodbye with a brisk wave.

"Yes, possibly..." He agreed hesitantly, observing me with an odd look.

I turned around to begin heading towards the taxi exit of the airport before halting as I heard Ryuzaki mutter something underneath his breath.

"…percent."

I whipped my head around in confusion before seeing him walk away in the opposite direction without any luggage at all. I furrowed my eyebrows at the behavior before I shrugged and headed onward to my destination. Passing through the automatic doors to enter the bustling Tokyo taxi service, I noticed a fancy Rolls Royce, a car I did _not_ expect to see in Japan. Even more to my surprise, Ryuzaki was in the back seat chewing on his thumb. I rolled my eyes, recalling his description of his line of work, an '_odd jobs_' man. Yeah right, that type of budget can buy a car worth more than point six million dollars, and a chauffeur to drive it. An impatient taxi driver yelled at me in Japanese, urging me into the car with my things. I shook my head, quickly trying to adjust to a language I hadn't used for almost five years. I rapidly relayed Misa's home address to the driver and, after a twenty some hour flight, was on the way to see my little sister.

After a short twenty minute drive, I cumbersomely carried my heavy bags to the front of Misa's modest little home. I knocked on the door before falling over on myself, my glasses falling off my face and landing somewhere in the abundance of flowers beside her door. I moaned and got on my hands and knees, searching for my glasses blindly. My fingertips brushed across a lens, making me sigh with relief and brush them off with my shirt.

"Misa-san?" a voice called out, making me turn my head towards the voice in slight confusion.

"Are you okay?" the stranger continued, as I staggered to my feet and brushed my pants off," You haven't been home for three days! I'm glad you're alright."

"Er.." I began, before going silent, rewinding what, whom I assumed was Misa's neighbor, had said.

"Since when did you wear glasses? You look a bit different…" The older woman frowned as she took in my appearance.

"I'm Misa's older sister," I said hesitantly, a pit of worry growing in my stomach," Did you just say Misa hasn't been home for _three_ days?"

"Yes," the woman nodded her head quickly.

I bent to my knees, lifting a rock to receive Misa's spare key and opened her door frantically only to feel my heart jump into my throat. Her living room was completely ransacked. I rushed forward, slamming open her bedroom door to see her room looking as if like a tornado had whirled through it. My head felt dizzy, shock numbing over the worry as I took in the situation. My little sister, with her high pitched voice and immature pigtails, with her jokes and consistent smile, was missing. It didn't help that her place looked like it had been robbed, only that nothing was missing. I thought that confusing, quickly mulling over the living room, noting that her television and computer were still intact. I rushed back out the door, only to see the older woman staring at me and the entrance of Misa's home with a widely opened mouth. I picked up my purse from the ground among my other things, instantly grasping my cell phone.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered, cheerily," How's Japan—"

"My little sister has been kidnapped," I cut Joshua off with a hiss, panicking," What the hell am I supposed to do? Apparently she hasn't been home for three days. Her place looked like it has been searched, seeing as her expensive crap hasn't been stolen. What do I do?"

"Breathe." Joshua said calmly, voice now soft and stern," Call the Japanese police and let me know what happens. We don't know what has happened yet, but keep your head straight. You're getting overemotional because she's your little sister, of which I totally understand, but you work with the police and you know psycho worried family members hinder kidnapping cases better than anyone."

I hung up the phone, ignoring the woman who was still staring at me like I was completely inept, and called the police. A voice instantly answered," This is emergency services, what is your emergency?"

"I am visiting from the United States to discover that my younger sister, who apparently is a bit of a celebrity here, Misa Amane, has been missing for three days. I entered her home to find out it has been completely ransacked. I need someone here _now_." I instantly relayed, breathing evenly to try and keep myself from pathetically shrieking.

After a few moments of agonizing silence, the voice spoke again," I'll send someone right away."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, pressing a hand to my forehead before hanging up the phone.

Minutes passed before a squad car of detectives, not ordinary police members appeared. I instantly brightened at the fact that the police force must have known how serious the situation was. I leapt over to the pair, face red.

"Thank God you're here," I yelped.

The first man stepped out of the car, he was older with a larger nose. He looked over at me with an almost sympathetic glance. A younger man, about my age followed him to stand before me. He was relatively attractive, but much more readable as I detected guilt on his face. I suddenly scowled with suspicion at the two and took a hesitant step back.

"Your sister is fine," the older man said making my face instantly go hard," She is in a safe place and should be out soon, so please do not panic. If you wish, we can have someone come in and fix your sister's home. I am very sorry that this is occurring but this is necessary."

"The _fuck_ it is necessary to kidnap my little sister," I hissed, glaring at him," You're the police force? My ass you are. I'm calling the _real_ police, you crazy bastards."

"You look a lot like her," the younger man said, tilting his head as he looked at me closely.

That was what set me off, causing me to reach into my purse and pull out my gun. I saw red, knowing that these perverts had taken my sister for what I could only guess was some sick amusement. This guy had the audacity to throw the fact he kidnapped my sister in my face by saying I looked like her?

"Yes, we are in fact siblings," I replied coolly, aiming my gun at his head as his faced paled considerably, then turning it to the older man who was reaching for his own firearm inside his jacket," So I would suppose it would make it more probable that we would look alike. Glad you noticed."

"Why do you have that?" the older man asked, face calm making me all the angrier.

"Guess you didn't do much research on the kidnappe's big sister, did you?" I muttered darkly, and turned my head to see the older woman finally running away, yelping. I rolled my eyes before turning back to the pair of false detectives. "I work with the police back in the States, and honestly, pretty much everyone is licensed to have a gun. It helps me out when I work with particular sociopaths and psychopathic killers. Or even kidnappers, like you two."

"Please Rhea-san, we didn't hurt Misa-san, we promise, we just need her to find out some stuff-" the younger man halted his speech when the older man stared at him with strong irritation.

"You know my name?" I inquired, taking a step closer to the two, aiming my gun lower thoughtfully before lifting it again," Guess you did look me up a bit, take me to her now."

"Or what?" The older man asked, glaring down at me rebelliously.

"I won't kill you," I admitted with a frown then aimed it at the ground by his foot and shot at it, missing by about a foot," But I will hurt you. This is my little sister that we are speaking about, and you kidnapped her. I will not regret harming you to save the last family I have left."

The two looked guilty to my surprise and the older one nodded in regards to my request. He entered the car, and I jumped into the passenger's seat, placing the gun gingerly in my lap as the other man went into the backseat hesitantly. He started the car and off we drove, my heart thumping wildly in my chest as I refused to take my eyes off the two men. Then, something that looked like a badge was atop of the center console. Curiously, I grasped it and opened it up to see that it was a detective's badge. A real one. I blanched, realizing that my sister must have done something to get the Japanese police very upset and they didn't want anyone else to know about it. What was even worse, I threatened to shoot two detectives. I slowly looked at the older man and he, for a quick moment, gave me and understanding glance.

"You… you two are real detectives?" I asked, eyes wide and cursing myself for being too emotional. My mind instantly replayed Joshua's previous advice and I moaned, placing my fingertips on my temple.

"Yes, we are," the man spoke as we drove. I winced at his reply, instantly putting away my gun. The other man in the back seat let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Why do you have my sister?" I asked, now turning my head to look at the man behind me.

"She is a suspect in our investigation," the young man replied with a frown," Most of us believe she and Light are innocent, since it has been about a whole month since a killing but Ryu-"

"Wait…" I stopped him before he could finish, thinking of the news stating that Kira was assumed dead or 'retired' because no killings had occurred for about a month.

"You think my little sister is _Kira_?" I exclaimed, astounded. I looked between the pair, thinking it was a poorly constructed joke.

"We don't," the older man driving admitted," Our head does."

"L?" I said, exasperated. The thought of my scatter brained little sister being a genius serial killer was laughable, what was even funnier was the idea of the infamous detective assuming the pigtailed girl was capable of being Kira.

"You're going to meet him now, it seems," the man said with a sigh as I looked out the window to see an inconspicuous skyscraper that was similar to the likes of a hotel. We all exited the car, which was taken from a rather curious valet man, and headed towards the entrance.

"L doesn't have a problem with an outsider just coming to see him, face to face?" I asked incredulously, a fan girl-ish excitement filling me guiltily. The idea of meeting that man that solved the infamous BB murders back in the States sent me reeling into awe, though guilt came flooding back as I instantly remembered this was the same man who was currently entrapping my sister.

"He actually knew this was going to happen," the younger man admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes," Of course he did. Us humans are way too predictable for the great _L_."

"And you've already met him face to face before," the older man stated, making me stop in my tracks in the middle of the lobby. I looked at him, sure he was mistaken. I met _L_? This one was surely a joke this time.

I looked at him, waiting for a punch-line, but the two just continued walking to stop in front of an elevator, waiting for me. I slowly trudged over, fidgeting with my glasses which was characteristic of my nervousness. We entered the elevator and I awkwardly looked at the pair before giving them a pathetic smile.

"I will need something to address you by, right?" I murmured weakly," Seeing as you know my name and all…"

"I'm Matsuda," the younger man replied brightly, holding his hand out to shake it," Let's make this introduction a bit more friendly this time, right?"

"I see you forgot to use your alias already, Matsuda." The older man grumbled with irritation before rolling his eyes and continuing," Well, L-san had said that you have a six percent chance of being Kira, so I might as well. My name is Mogi."

"Six percent?" I murmured, something about the term becoming familiar. Suddenly my eyes widened the moment the elevator doors opened. The back of a messy haired head appeared in the front line of my vision. I just stared, almost unable to move before anger once more painted my vision with red.

"_You_." I seethed, making the others in the room stare at me with surprise. Slowly, he swiveled his chair to stare at me with a bored expression, ice cream in hand.

"Me." He replied mockingly, before taking a lick of his ice cream.

I took five menacing steps towards him, clenching my fists with rage as he gazed at me with disinterest. "You. The ass on the plane who flirted with me. You took a twenty three hours flight just to investigate me?"

"Yes." He retorted simply, before turning around the stare at a screen which to my horror was Misa strapped to a table. "It is in my knowledge that being overly friendly and complimented to a women makes them more apt to speak to you as well as indulging one with information. It appears it was true."

I slapped the back of his head making someone in the room gasp as well as making his ice cream slip from his fingers. His shoulders tensed before he said with a cool, even tone," I now expect you to get me a new ice cream, Rhea-san."

"The hell I will," I hissed," Now let my sister go, there is no way in any level of hell that she is Kira!"

"I will not reply to any of your statements nor questions until there is another strawberry ice cream in my possession." L replied simply, ignoring my completely.

I looked at him, amazed that L was a pectulant twenty four year old who was rather unreasonable." I am not some delivery girl. I double majored in Psychology and Criminal Justice from Harvard University. With honors."

He titled his head momentarily upwards to look at me with an unimpressed gaze," What is your intelligence quotient, Rhea-San?"

I paused, furrowing my eye brows at the question," My IQ? It's about 175 I think, why would you-"

"Until it is over 232 exactly, please let me make the orders." L said, cutting off my words," So yes, a 'delivery girl' you will be."

My mouth went agape at his blunt remark of his superior intelligence which insulted me in the process. I clenched my jaw, looking pleadingly at Mogi and Matsuda but they just shrugged. I bowed my head, swallowing my pride in order to try to aid my currently confined sister.

"…where exactly would you like me to purchase your ice cream?" I grumbled under my breath, hair covering my face from showing my red cheeks of embarrassment.

He looked pleased," Two blocks to the east of here has an excellent ice cream parlor. Strawberry. I await your return."

I turned on my heel as Matsuda looked at me with an understanding expression," If it makes you feel any better, I've been on this case for months and all he's ever asked me was to get him coffee."

"That makes my future look bleak, doesn't it?" I muttered, then after a moment my face lit up as an idea arose in my mind. I began walking again towards the elevators, much more quickly now, before being halted by L's words.

"If you try to escape and receive aid from your colleagues from the United States, you will become confined not unlike your sister. I am almost positive that you would not find that action agreeable, so please, just return with the ice cream as I instructed. Also, leave your firearm and cellular phone here."

I glared at the ceiling, as if trying to telepathically yell at God for causing this situation. I groaned loudly, informing him of my discontent before slamming both objects onto the table, silently hoping that the gun would go off and hit the egomaniac of a detective. To my surprise, the gun did shoot off, the bullet veering just above his hair. Everyone, minus Matsuda and Mogi, aimed their guns at my face. My eyes widened at their reactions, a slightly satisfied expression on my face to the fact that L was startled, if only for a moment. He turned his chair, and raised his non-existent eye brows at me," Missed. Maybe if your intelligence was higher, your aim would have been better. Possibly next time?"

I trudged over loudly into the elevator and turned to yell," You cocky son of a –". That's when the elevators closed shut; the last thing I saw was L giving me a smug smirk. The only real expression of emotion I had seen from him was his pride of insulting me. I lifted my chin, glaring at the elevator doors before a smirk then traced my lips. If he was going to give me hell, then I sure as hell could too. First on the list? Diet sugar-less strawberry ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, this was a long one, wasn't it? I guess I was just inspired by the banter between Rhea and L. Haha, I just adore lovehate pairings. Thank you for the reviews! I already have received over 250 hits, which pleases me. I really hope you enjoy what I write. Don't hesitate to give me any advice, criticism, or telling me what you've enjoyed specifically! Remember, the more reviews I receive, the quicker I will update! (Minus this past week, I just got off spring break so I wanted to relax). Till next chapter!**

**-FigureIt**

**Oh! If anyone would want to have the lovely job of being my editor, please message me and let me know! I sometimes enter typos and various grammar mistakes and it is sometimes hard for me to catch. Any help would be great! Thanks!**


End file.
